Web War
See also: Web World Wars (episode) :"This is it Phong, prepare for war." -Bob The Web War was a large conflict between the Web and Mainframe. A lone Web Creature had been found in Mainframe and the Guardian Council voted to destroy the system to keep the Creature from spreading to the rest of the Net. They hired Mouse to track down a web creature capable of creating portals to the Net which was hiding within Mainframe, but unbeknownst to her, already had included a Delete Command within her communicator that could be primed and activated once she obtained visual confirmation of the creature and reported it back to Turbo. With the intervention of Bob, their plan failed. The explosion did create a massive tear over the city, which attracted the Web Creature. It flew straight toward the tear and stabilized it into a portal to the Web. Whenever the Web has been opened to a system on the Net, the Creatures on the other side will automatically attack it, and try to destroy it. Bob told Phong to prepare for war. The conflict was extremely violent and destructive, especially considering how short the actual battle was. The cities inhabitants were sheltered at the Principal Office and some underground shelters. Enzo and AndrAIa were stationed at the Principal Office just below the Sub-Sphere as gunners using manned anti-aircraft guns. At the Silicon Tor, Megabyte prepared an energy gun device on the top of a modified ABC. Inside the Principal Office, Phong prepared the War Room for the coming battle. The CPU defense force was on high alert. The CPU forces were inexperienced at fighting this new enemy and were not well prepared for a large-scale confrontation, under Bob's orders they spread out across the city in squadrons to try to cope with the impending threat of all-out war. They were ordered not to fire on any web probes that came through the portal. They were simply information gathering scouts. Eventually attack drones would come and they would have plenty to shot at. Mainframe's first priority became sealing the massive portal above the city, but no conventional weapon could successfully close such a thing, fortunately in the Archives, Mainframe did have a superweapon called the Hardware capable of destroying the huge portal, however the CPUs were unable to reconstruct the cannon as Megabyte now occupied the Giedi Prime industrial sector, likewise, the virus did not have access to the software to run such dangerous technology, so a temporary alliance between the city and the virals was inevitable if either hoped to survive the invasion. Immediately, this alliance was faced with another dilemma, even if they managed to close the portal, nothing was to stop the web creatures from simply using Mainframe's Web Address to reopen yet another portal, starting a whole new invasion. Mouse's programming and hacking skills were called upon and she became vital in their efforts to hack into the Web and subsequently erase Mainframe's location there. After this, it would become virtually impossible for the Web creatures to invade the small system ever again. Their plan was now that Megabyte would build the Hardware required to close the Web Portal, Phong then would download the software in order to run it, and Hexadecimal was going to power the device. Mouse did not object to volunteer her talents to hack into the Web and erase Mainframe's location. As the Hardware finished being built, Hexadecimal arrived at the Tor and discussed a secret plan between the two viruses. Before the battle started, Bob went to see Enzo. He asked why Enzo wasn't in uniform. Enzo was puzzled, but Bob explained that due to the current crisis he was giving him a field commission to Guardian cadet. He downloaded Guardian protocols into Enzo's icon. Bob told Enzo that he'd serve as back-up if anything happens to the older Guardian. The modified ABC moved to the middle of the city and prepared to close the portal. While Hexadecimal charged the massive cannon, Mouse hacked into the Web. Herr Doktor operated the mechanical side of the cannon, while Dot used a large gun to watch for incoming Attack Drones. When a nervous binome destroyed a Web Probe the battle began. The remaining Web Probes scattered in an attempt to get back to the portal and summon the attack drones. The CPU fleet managed to destroy all but two of the probes, despite the destruction of some of their own vehicles. The pair of Web Probes joined together in a piggy back function for a burst of speed and made it into the portal. Immediately Web Attack Drones came through the portal and started attacking CPUs, causing them sever damage. The battle does not go well with several CPU cruisers are destroyed while they attempted to shot down the Attack drones. Several tactical errors cost the defenders dearly. Then suddenly, the Web Creatures identified the Hardware as a threat and began attacking it, and the CPU forces were overwhelmed and unable to defend the device. Bob asked what Megabyte is waiting for. The virus said he thought the cities forces were coping admirably, but called on Lieutenant Chauncy and told him to launch every ABC supporting the CPUs. Chauncy was shocked, but ordered the entire ABC attack fleet into the air. They mostly hovered over Giedi Prime, defending the Silicon Tor and Megabyte's territory, but the combined efforts of the two fleets managed to keep the Web Creatures at bay for a short time. Much of Mainframe was damaged. Their two fleets and Anti-Aircraft Guns were insufficient to hold back the Web. Once the Hardware is fully charged and Mouse's hacking job complete, Bob joined the others at the floating platform. He told everyone to be ready, that they are ready to close the portal to the Web. Before this could happen Bob was double-crossed by Megabyte. The virus snatched Glitch from Bob's arm and crushed it, then tossed Bob into a pod that appeared from below the platform. Megabyte ordered the pod launched but Mouse stepped in and stopped Herr Doktor from pressing the button. She threatened Megabyte with her sword, but Hexadecimal appeared behind her and threw Mouse aside. Megabyte stepped to the control panel and grinned evilly at Bob as he pressed the launch button. Bob screamed 'No!' as the pod shot skyward threw the portal. Megabyte then pressed the activation sequence, and the Hardware raised it's canon to the sky and fired a massive energy beam at the portal. The portal gave off a flash of light, and then vanished, and Bob was gone. Dot sadly picked up the damaged Glitch, not noticing Hexadecimal moving to attack her. Mouse stepped in and disabled the virus with her ring, and the two sprites escape the platform in Ship. Megabyte contacted Lieutenant Chauncy and tells him to destroy the remaining Web Spores, then to blow the CPUs out of the sky. Once the last spores were destroyed the ABCs turned on the CPUs, causing their exhausted fleet even more damage. Hexadecimal begins to recharge the Hardware and decides to turn it around and point it at the Principal Office, so as to bring down the buildings shields. Dot and Mouse made it back to the Principal Office and informed Phong, AndrAIa, and Enzo of what has happened to Bob. Dot gives Glitch to Enzo, as he realizes his friend is gone. Megabyte and Hexadecimal contact the War Room and order the cities leaders to surrender, telling them that the CPU's are almost defeated. Phong swears that Mainframe will fight the viruses to the very last, and Enzo vows to protect Mainframe as Bob did, taking Glitch as his own Key Tool. With the end of the Web War the Viral Wars begin. References *During the war between the Mainframe's forces against the Web creatures, Megabyte had planned to wait until the last minute to take direct action and assist Mainframe because his main goal was to weaken the defense system and eliminate Bob. *It's unknown whether the User was aware of the Web War. *This episode is vital to the continuity of Season 4. Megabyte accidently absorbed part of Bob's code, allowing him to survive the corrosive environment of the Web. *Turbo stated Daemon arranged the Web Creature's arrival in Mainframe. It was not stated how she did this (or why) and it is unclear how it conforms to the events of Nullzilla. Category:Events